


Il trionfo Wembley 86

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suspense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Prima dell'ingresso di wembley 86 l'agitazione si fa sentire fra i componenti della band.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 2





	Il trionfo Wembley 86

La tensione mi sta massacrando non riesco a star fermo e neanche i ragazzi sono messi meglio, Brian sistema la sua bambina ogni due secondi, Roger non fa altro che muovere le bacchette, John sembra tranquillo ma non lo è per niente, vedo quel piede che non sta fermo ed io sembro una trottola, ho paura di scordare la scaletta. 

Jim ci guarda come se fossimo degli alieni, non credo che si abituerà mai a questo mondo troppo incasinato ma a me basta che sia al mio fianco, ha un potere calmante su tutta la band e a volte mi chiedo come faccia. Vabbè non importa, non posso riempire la mia testa di domande rischio veramente di fare una figura del cavolo. 

Guardo l’orologio dentro al camper, solo dieci minuti ci separano da quella folla urlante che chiama continuamente il nostro nome, fa ancora strano pensare alla fama che abbiamo raggiunto, nonostante i nostri alti e bassi, nonostante abbiamo discusso tante volte siamo ancora qua tutti insieme ad affrontare questa nuova prova. 

Cinque minuti all'ingresso, la tensione adesso è il triplo, ci avviciniamo al palco, per fortuna ho Jim accanto che mi tiene stretta la mano, sente che sono agitato, tutti lo siamo nessuno di noi fiata. 

Dopo aver baciato Jim ci mettiamo in formazione di entrata, so già dove si metterà per guardare tutto il concerto e per essere pronto per correre da me quando tutto sarà finito, ormai questa è la nostra routine. 

Prendo una bella boccata d’aria, faccio qualche saltello per far scemare la tensione e poi via di corsa fuori sul palco. 

Mentre entriamo mi sento avvolto dalle le mille voci che chiamano il nostro nome e gli applausi che partono mi avvolgono, questo è il mio mondo e ne farò sempre parte. 

Un ultima occhiata ai ragazzi e via. 

Si parte verso la fama eterna


End file.
